


Someone Save Me (Please Forgive Me)

by tomlintops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, At first but then it goes away, But you learn to love him, Crying, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hatred, He's not exactly the nicest at times, Kidnapping, Louis has a lot of inner turmoil, Louis has a lot of problems, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, just a warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlintops/pseuds/tomlintops
Summary: --the one where louis kidnaps harry. harry should want to leave, but he doesn't.title is from sinner by trevor moran.





	Someone Save Me (Please Forgive Me)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so this has been in my archives for a WHILE so i just thought i would post it. leave a comment if you'd like, and let me know if you'd like me to post the next chapter! enjoy :)

Bright green eyes, dark brown hair that looks as if it used to be curly but waved out as it matured over the years, loving smile, defined cheekbones and jawline. Thick thighs, lean body, small tattoos littering his biceps. Strong hands and arms, almost too big for his lanky form. He has two friends that he’s constantly with. One has short, medium brown hair that is shaved down on both sides. He has chiseled features and a lanky but strong build to him. Almost like the boy. The other one has blonde hair with, what looks like dark brown roots growing out of it but it’s hard to tell from such a distance. He has a very loud laugh and, unlike the brown-haired one, his features are less defined. He’s more on the short side, but he still has a strong look to him.

Every night around six pm they head to the bar. It’s only the three of them the majority of the time, but some nights a couple of other people join in on the fun. Sitting from a distance, it is hard to tell what he orders, but one thing is for sure: seeing him drunk is one of the most alluring things that Louis has ever seen.

The way that his lanky body sways with the loud music that fills the room. His hands thrown up in the air, drink high up in one of them. Louis feels his blood boil every time he witnesses the boy lean his weight against one of the other men next to him. He looks at them with his head tilted through glassy eyes, dopey smile painted on his face. It should be Louis who he looks at that way. 

It started out almost three months ago – the watching. The green eyed boy goes jogging early every morning outside of Louis’ apartment complex. It started out as just innocently watching through his window, admiring the way the mans muscles flexed through his tight t-shirt. It gradually turned into Louis getting up out of bed at five am every morning just to get in his car and sneakily follow the man to his destination. Louis eventually learned where he worked, where he spent his spare time hanging out, even where he lived And after long days and nights of research, Louis had finally learned the mans name.

Harry Edward Styles.

What started out as a simple and innocent crush on a man that Louis did not even know, soon turned into a full fledged obsession.

And Louis has made it his mission to make Harry his.

\--

Harry is just finishing washing the dishes when he gets a knock on his door. It is the middle of the day, so Niall is at work. He checks his phone and does not see any new texts from Liam, who usually texts him or calls before he comes over. It can’t be him.

He dries his hands on a towel and walks to the front door with a furrowed brow. He opens the door and is met by a petite, curvy man with light brown feathery hair and big blue eyes, standing right in front of him.

“Hello,” Harry greets the man with a confused smile.

“Hi.” The man says almost nervously. “I’m, erm, new to the area. I just moved in downstairs, actually,” he says as he jerks a thumb over his shoulder. “I just thought I would make my rounds and introduce myself to everyone." 

“I thought it was usually the other way around,” Harry laughs. “You know, the current residents making the new guy feel welcome to the neighborhood and everything. But, thank you though. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Harry.” He sticks out his hand for the man to shake. When their hands meet, the man grips it hard and holds it for longer than necessary. Harry raises his eyebrows expectantly at him.

“Huh?” Louis says dumbly, then looks down at their hands and quickly retracts his own. “Sorry, erm. I’m Louis.”

“Louis.” Harry smiles, testing the name out. “Would you like to come on in? I was just getting ready to start dinner. I don’t mind setting out another plate.”

Harry is too nice sometimes.

“Yeah, sure. That would be nice, thank you.” Louis agrees and walks into the apartment when Harry moves out of the way.

Harry closes the door behind him and gestures to the living room. “Make yourself at home. I’m just going to go start dinner, now.”

He goes into the kitchen and brings out ingredients for tacos, because who the hell doesn’t love tacos? But, just to make sure, he calls out the living room to ask if the meal choice was okay with Louis. Once he gets an affirmative, he gets to work and removes the hamburger meat from the packaging and transfers into a skillet on the stove to begin frying it.

Soon enough, the meal is finished and he prepares his and Louis’ plates. He places two tacos on each plate and brings them out to the dining room where Louis joins him and sits down.

“I didn’t know what you liked on it, so I kinda just put everything,” Harry says sheepishly.

“Just how I like it.” Louis smiles politely before digging into his food.

Harry follows, but then remembers drinks. He asks Louis what he would like to drink, before he intercedes and stands up as well, telling Harry he can just grab whatever they need.

Louis makes his way into the kitchen to grab a beer for Harry from the back of the fridge, where they are kept nice and cold, and just a glass of water for himself. He comes back to the dining room several minutes later with two glasses, one filled with his own water and the other filled with Harry’s beer. Harry is confused as to why Louis did not just keep it in the can.

“Sorry, I hope you don’t mind, I just have a weird thing with cans. I read an article about a man who found a rat in the bottom of his can – been freaked out by ‘em ever since.” Louis answers Harry’s unspoken question.

Harry makes a face, but takes the glass from Louis gratefully. “Thanks for that, then. I guess it tastes all the same going down, right? Can or not.” He takes a sip of his drink and the two of them continue eating.

Both Louis and Harry take turns asking each other questions. Louis learns that Harry is originally from Cheshire, but moved to Brighton for school. He works at a small coffee shop just on the edge of town, but is going to school to be a primary school teacher. Louis also learns that he just turned twenty-one years old not even a couple of months ago.

Just as Harry is making a point about how he is now at the legal age to drink in America, a wave of dizziness hits him. He puts his head in his hands and groans.

“You okay?” Louis asks from across the table.

Harry waves him off, telling him that he just got dizzy all of a sudden. Louis makes some dumb joke about Harry being a lightweight, and Harry forces out a laugh before he is standing up from the dining room table to make his way to the couch so he can lay down.

Louis stands up to help him, putting an arm around his waist so to make sure that he does not fall, and guides him to the couch. Harry slowly lays down and closes his eyes. He slurs out an apology to Louis as he feels himself drifting closer and closer to unconsciousness. 

The last thing he remembers is Louis petting his head and whispering softly into his ear.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

\--

The next time Harry wakes up, he is surrounded by complete darkness. His body is heavy and is head is pounding, he brings his hands up to rub at his temples in hopes of willing some of the pain away. It doesn’t help very much.

He stretches his arms out in front of him and slowly moves them around in hopes of finding something nearby to grab onto to help him stand up. The only thing he can feel is the cold cement ground underneath him.

When he shifts his body, he hears the sound of metal moving together. He whips his head around, thinking maybe that he’s not by himself. Wherever he is. But when he moves again, he feels a weight on his leg. It is only then that he realizes that there is something wrapped around his ankle.

He reaches down to his feet, and feels a thick metal cuff wrapped around his ankle. He lets his hands wander further down until he feels out a chain. He begins to pull on it, trying to figure out exactly how long it is. It stops. He pulls on it harder, only to realize that it is probably bolted to something a couple feet in front of him.

Harry breathes out shakily. This cannot be happening.

His breathing becomes more shallow as he takes in the situation, and thinks about what could potentially happen to him.

He calls out. To who, he doesn’t know. He calls out to whoever might be near, whoever is listening. Whoever put him here. When he receives no response, he yells out louder. Hoping maybe this person, or whoever, will hear the desperation in his voice.

What is maybe a couple of minutes later, a door opens and Harry’s head snaps up. The person turns on the light and Harry shields his eyes against the brightness with his hand. When his eyes adjust, he removes his hand and his eyes widen in fear and disbelief when he sees who is standing in the doorway.

Louis.

He starts walking towards him and Harry tries to scoot back frantically, but only gets so far before the chain connected to his foot stops him. He glances over to see that it is bolted to a wall about ten feet from him.

Louis bends down in front of him and sets a plate of food down on the floor, but does not say anything to the boy in front of him. He just stands up silently and begins retreating back to the door.

“Why did you bring me here?” Harry yells after him.

Louis stops in his tracks and turns around slowly. He tilts his head and furrows his brow, but still does not say a word.

“Where are we?” He tries asking a different question. Still no answer.

“I want to go home.” Harry cries out.

That seems to get a reaction out of Louis. His face scrunches up in confusion and he walks back towards Harry and bends down in front of him again. This time bringing a hand up to his cheek. Harry grimaces and tries to turn away from his touch, but Louis is bringing his other hand up to cradle his face.

“You are home.” He says softly.

Harry’s eyes widen in terror at the man’s words. He isn’t going to let him go.

“Are you hungry?” Louis quickly changes the subject. “I made you some food.” He says, gesturing to the plate of food he placed in front of Harry.

Harry shakes his head, “I’m not hungry.”

“Come on, you need to eat. You’ve been down here for three days now, there is no way you’re not hungr-”

“ _I’m not hungry!”_ Harry yells, kicking the plate in front of him, the contents of the plate scattering everywhere.

Louis’ face contorts in anger. “Fine,” he spits. He picks up the near empty plate and sends it crashing towards the wall, the glass shattering loudly against the brick. “You can fucking starve for all I care.” He slams the door behind him as he leaves the room, and seconds later the room is engulfed in complete darkness again.

Harry scoots as far as he can to the nearest wall and brings his knees up to his chest. And cries. He cries and cries. And wonders what in the hell he ever did to deserve this.


End file.
